Blitzwing
Profile "Destroy first, think later." Blitzwing's ability to transform rapidly into his three modes makes him one of the most effective Decepticons, but also gives him a slightly rebellious nature. Known for his cruel sense of humor...has a reputation as being loud-mouthed, belligerent, and brash. Flies at Mach 2.7, range 1500 miles, and fires heat-seeking concussion missiles as a plane. As a tank, has a track-mounted cannon that fires explosive shells 3.5 miles. In robot mode, uses electron-scimitar and gyro-blaster rifle. Often gets stuck mid-transformation. History Blitzwing just showed up one day on Earth in 1985. He's been a pain in the ass ever since. Notes * Blitzwing gets stuck somewhere between modes whenever he takes 20 points of damage or more in one hit. * Blitzwing is amazing at the Olympics. * Blitzwing lives in a bunker where he keeps all his guns and Olympic medals. * Once Blitzwing and Astrotrain jointly took over leadership of the Decepticons by freezing both Megatron and Starscream in a sewer junction with liquid nitrogen. Blitzwing had the Constructicons build him a giant labyrinth, and when the Autobots came to investigate it, he crushed ll of them and had Scrapper build their bodies into a gruesome * throne. Righteous! Astrotrain tried to teach trains to be his friends, b ut they ainly just knocked into things and fell off their tracks. This is why Blitzwing is the unofficial leader of the Triplechangers, and not Astrotrain. * The secret to Blitzwing's incredible speed is overclocking. * In the future Blitzwing decides that not all of the humans are useless meatsacks and teams up with the Kurds to restore Greater Kurdistan. The Kurds join forces with Grimlock's Neo-Americans and are one of the few human civilizations to survive Skids' robot holocaust. * Blitzwing is not a good person. Logs 2028 *The Secret of Segway Island - A group of intrepid Decepticons discover a map to the fabled Segway Island! But what horrors await them there? *Escape From Cygnus Beta - Three Autobots, Paradigm, Mishap and Gantry escape from a Decepticon prison and await pickup. Nothing can go wrong now, surely? 2107 (alternate future concurrent with 2028) *Lies, Damn Lies, And Statistics - Sixknight and Grimlock vie with each other to get the dreaded Church of Primus on side. 2029 *Tentacles of Doom - A group of Decepticons explore the remains of the old Antarctic base... and find unwelcome squatters! *Where Eagles Dare - Outburst orders the Decepticons to capture biosamples of Earth's wildlife for Thunderwing. A squad of Decepticons travels to Yellowstone park to kidnap some rare eagles. Can the Autobots stop them, or is extinction forever? *Arm Deals - Blueshift has his arms stolen by an alien arms dealer! He and his Deceptibuddies must travel to a McDonalds car park in France to get them back! 2030 * Of Copper and Robbers * 2034 * Forest Rumble - Blitzwing and Air Raid tussle in the Petrified Forest of Cybertron. * Mayhem in Magnaron - Blitzwing leads a Decepticon task force against Sky Lynx in retaliation for an Autobot assault on Darkmount earlier that month. * A Lesson in Pawns - Blitzwing and Ravage battle it out in a group training session with subordinate warriors. Ravage completely misses the point. * Skirmish at the Core 4: Brawl's Coloring Book - Blitzwing, Snapdragon, Brawl, Frenzy, and Blast Off battle for drone mainframe superiority! Players * Galvatron again! * Spike Witwicky(for all of about five minutes.) * Galvatron * Ion Tzil'Macht * Beccawing * Altitron Category:Triple-Changer